


The Tower of Demise

by YuliArd



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Being annoying's the game!, Enemies to Friends, F/F, F/M, Genderbend Korra, Korren needs a healthy dose of therapy, Korren's the name, Mentions of blood and carnage, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships To Be Added, Swords & Sorcery, Violence isn't the answer, it's the question, the answer is yes!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-23 20:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuliArd/pseuds/YuliArd
Summary: [Based off this one anime called, The Tower of Druaga]The only goal was to get to the top and defeat the Evil Lord Vaatu, have their wishes granted and live happily ever after. Too bad things were never simple were they? What else did she expect? they called it the Tower of Demise for a reason.Asami had no choice but to grit her teeth and accept the circumstances. A one-way trip to your wildest dreams where there was only one outcome, Beat the Evil Lord or die trying. she couldn't help but think that maybe the stress of dealing with one jerky midget would take her down first?Either way it was going to be an adventure of a lifetime!
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 14
Kudos: 28





	1. The Cocky Rogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'll just keep cycling between these three just cause I get bored with writing one haha.
> 
> me and my short attention span. hope you guys like it.

**The Cocky Rogue:**

According to the legends, The Tower was the first thing that ever came out of the world. In the olden times, the people thought it was a place of worship to converse with the Gods. It was much later that they’d realized. It wasn’t a shrine for convening with the Gods.

It was a _prison_. 

To keep the darker forces away from the rest of the world. The Goddess of Light, Raava, had created it as a cell for the Dark God that was Vaatu and all his wretched beasts, however, The Goddess was unable to finish him off. Since then, it stood in the center of the world towering over the masses.

Until the first of the heroes to defeat Vaatu has been born. The chosen, the children of light who shall lead mankind to victory. 

They were called _Avatars_. 

So the battle was fought until they bested Vaatu only to have him rise once more as the cycle has been and the cycle shall be. 

Or that's how the story goes. 

Until no more Avatars came. The people cowered in fear of what was to come. No more chosen to defeat what was on top of the forsaken tower. Monsters went down, attacking until they roamed the lands slaughtering those who stood on their paths.

"We won't stand for it! We fight back!" 

They abolished the need for _chosen_ beings. If they wanted to avenge the lives that were lost, humanity had to take matters into their own hands.

Humans fought back, pushing the beasts back to their den until they made a living out of it.

_Adventurers_ , they were called. Nobody believed in Avatars or heroes anymore. To the present, it was the most profitable job anyone could ever want. Adventurers hunted them, they fought back making livelihood from the endless monsters spawning from the tower. 

Not a single person climbed it for the sake of beating the fabled Dark Lord that sat atop the mythical spire.

Then came a voice from the sky, spread by the priests and followers of the Goddess.

_"That who shall best the Dark Lord and climbs to the top of the tower shall be granted a wish, anywish that doth desire,"_

What was once a band of people cooperating to provide for all became a competition, a race.

After all… everyone wants something so important to them.

A wish worth _dying_ for. 

\---

Asami was tired. Her legs ached, she didn't know what floor they were on but it was too late to turn back now. 

They were almost to the point of no return. Then the real challenge begins. Nobody can come back once they made it to the hundredth floor. Those who go in, never go out. A one way ticket to your wildest dreams… _"or untimely demise,"_ she thought. 

"Just stick with me, I'll lead us all to victory," A man, Tahno, was his name, "I am, after all, the _chosen,_ " he smirked

A chosen _asshole_ is what he was. 

But Asami had no choice, no one else wanted to grab a newbie to climb up except these guys. 

And this asshole only wanted _arm candy_. 

Repulsive, Vile, she had half the thought of kicking him off a ditch just to prove a point. Maybe even firing a fireball at his annoying mug.

But they weren't all bad. 

She'd only lived in the capital city for a couple of months but she'd met pretty trustworthy people by now, and though Tahno is an arrogant narcissistic ass, at least the others were people who had her back. 

"We'll camp here in the meantime, this floor is relatively safe," Tahno ordered, "Why don't you join me in my tent later, darling? I have a tent I'd like you to deal with," 

Asami's blood boiled, "Go to hell Tahno," 

And he quickly grabbed her face, a wicked grin gracing his features, "Ooh, I like 'em feisty, you'll be mine eventually," 

A strong hand grabbed Tahno's forearm with a steel grip, amber eyes glaring back and the asshole slinked backward, "Touch any of the girls and we'll make sure you never wake up… _Chosen one_ ," one her friends, Mako, had said, tone laced in venom. 

Behind him, his younger brother, Bolin cracked his knuckles smiling menacingly.

"Tch, you wouldn't make it far without me anyway, rest with your eyes open, pretty boy," he gave one more threat before walking back to his tent.

Asami exhaled a shaky breath and arms wrapped around her. It was another one of her trusted companions, Opal, giving her a tight embrace.

"He's such a… such a…!" Opal grinded her teeth glaring at the direction Tahno went, "I just wanna---" she let go of Asami and did a choking motion with her fingers.

"You okay Sato?" asked another, Kuvira, Opal's childhood friend and trusted bodyguard, "Shame we need eight members at the very least per group, cause murder is something I've contemplated," 

Wu, a meek boy, glared on the ground as well, "How dare he… Next time he needs healing, I'll make sure he never gets it," 

"Dang, you hung out with Kuv too much Wu, that's manslaughter right? Neat-o," Bolin grinned and gave the thin boy a strong smack on the back which sent him forward, "Same sentiments though, Bro, why'd they have to be in our team?" 

"Uh, unless you're forgetting, _we're_ on _their_ team, not vice versa, sorry you had to put up with this Asami, I swear, the moment he does something, my sword goes through him," Mako gritted his teeth, clenching his fists tighter.

Asami couldn't help but smile. Yep, there were assholes but looking at the six of them, backing each other up made the climb, at the very least, tolerable.

"Thank you… guys… I'm so glad to have you here," 

"Woah, getting sentimental on us, Sato? We really are in the tower of myths," Kuvira smirked.

Even Mako and his usual brooding nature couldn't help soften his features at the thought, "Alright, that's enough feelings, Tahno's a prick but we _do_ need rest, since Wu and Bolin took last time's shift, me and Kuv'll take this one. Sleep will do us good," 

She did as advised, grabbed her sleeping bag, wiggling to find the comfiest spot to lie down on. Not much variety when you're laying down dirt and gravel though.

"Goodnight guys, wake us up if there's trouble," Bolin said and it wasn't long before sleep took over her consciousness. 

\---

She was shaken awake by Mako's gloved hand and panicked eyes, "Asami, get up," he whispered, tone on the verge of trembling.

"Wha… What's going on…?" She was still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes when they'd heard a nearby roar.

Well that was one way to wake up. 

"Wha-wha-what was that!?" She saw Bolin jump up and immediately put on his power gauntlets. 

"Shh! Keep your voice down low," Kuvira grabbed a bleary eyed Opal was suiting up. Drill-spear in hand. 

"I thought this floor was safe!?" Wu said with a hiss.

"No floor is really safe but---" Mako got cut off by another roar, sounding closer than before, "No time, gear up we have to leave!" 

Grabbing what they could, they ran away from the sounds that were made by the monsters, "We have to find the way to the next floor, this place is too open to be defended! We might have more luck with the next one!" 

That was when a hulking beast jumped towards them and blocked their path.

A monster they had yet to encounter, it was a Minotaur and when it roared, several others responded to it. It wasn't alone, there was a herd of them. 

"What the hell are these things doing down here!? We're too low for these to show up!" Kuvira raised her spear up, pulling the cord turned the spear tip into a drill, Mako jumping in front of them, shield raised up and sword at a readied stance. 

"Bolin, guard the back!" Mako barked orders to which his brother jumped and surrounded the three of their ranged attackers. 

They were ready to take the minotaur down when it ran at full speed ready to ram them only to miss and sped past their barricade.

"..." 

"What… what the hell was that!?" Wu's legs gave in and he fell on his knees. 

"It… it ignored us…?" 

That was a turn of event, monsters usually attack on sight. They wouldn't pass up morsels who were ripe for the taking unless…

"Wu, get up, ready a protective spell," Mako gulped, "That Minotaur was running away from something else," 

The air surrounding the floor grew colder and thicker. It felt harder to breathe and it was as if the shadows started materializing in front of them, where the Minotaur stood before running away. 

In the cloud of dust and inky black darkness, sharp, three yellow eyes pierced through the veil of shadows. A strong stomp that shook the ground where they stood. 

Stepping out, you'd first see the branch like antlers that protrude from a jackal-like head. Dark, dirty fur covering its massive torso. Upper limbs which were shorter than the hind but the sharp claws attached could tear anyone limb from limb. 

It let a guttural screech and the six of them felt their knees buck and gave out.

"A… Chort… " a cynical laugh escaped Mako's lips, "We never even made it to the gate…" 

"Get a grip Bro! We can't lose now!" Bolin sprinted to their vanguard, raising his forearms up, “By the Goddess, grant us protection! Shield!” 

He raised it in the nick of time as the Chort charged at them head first, sparks flew as its sharp antlers grazed the shield, “Hurry! Formation! I can’t hold this much---” 

The magical shield shattered under the pressure throwing Bolin back a considerable distance. 

Mako shook his head, focusing on the target once more, eyes fierce, barking orders as the Chort recovered from its charge, “Change of plans! Wu! Heal Bolin! Opal prepare for rapid fire arrows! Asami cast Flare! Kuvira to me!” 

Immediately everyone moved to their places, Bolin groaned as he tried sitting up, “Agh, that hurt,” 

Wu’s hands shook as he knelt down beside him, “Don’t worry, I got your back,” his lips were trembling as he chanted the healing spell, Bolin felt relief seep into his bones as a gentle green light enveloped him, “We may be sinners unworthy, but grant us guidance and give us safety, Oh Goddess, bless us and may our weary souls be granted respite. Heal!” 

Bolin grinned and jumped up and cracked his neck, “Get some support spells ready Wu!” and he charged back into the fray. 

Wu’s arms raised, every logical thought screamed at him to just run, he wasn’t like everyone else. He was weaker than most but… 

_“I’m not leaving my friends behind!”_

\---

They weren’t making a damn dent on that thing! Neither his sword nor Kuvira’s spear even came close to piercing its thick hide. Opal’s arrows bounced right off. Bolin’s Gauntlets did no damage to it either. 

Asami was a no go, it was stupid of him to not read that book on advanced level monsters! 

Similar to Minotaurs, Chorts were resistant to flames! 

“Fuck!” he cussed as he dodged another attack, they were slowly running too ragged, _“We’re gonna get eaten here!”_

Wu fell first, on his knees, too tired to cast another spell, “I...I’m out mana!” 

If they didn’t do anything, they Chort-chowder! 

“Any other plans Mako?!” Kuvira raised her spear once more, the monster howled in rage. 

Whatever they were doing only succeeded in pissing it off, “Circle formation! Keep dodging! Asami have an electric spell ready!” 

“On it! Keep it busy!” 

Like they had a choice, Opal continued aiming for the monster’s vital spots as the three front line attackers charged. For what seemed to be agonizing minutes, Asami screamed the finished spell. 

_“Shock Bolt!’_

The ball of lightning dropped directly on the Chort’s head. All six of them gulped oxygen needily as they gathered their breaths. Dust clouded their vision as the Chort roared in agony. 

“Did that do it?!” 

Through the cloud of dust, the monster’s eyes had changed, from a violent yellow, it glowed blood red. 

“W-w-we’re going to die,” Bolin’s arms were shuddering through fear and pain. 

They all took a step towards each other, this was it. 

“It was an honor fighting with you all,” Mako raised his sword up, gritting his teeth as salty tears fell down, “I’ll hold it back you guys escape,” 

The Chort approached them ever so slowly.

“No!” Kuvira glared at him, “We do this _together,_ ” 

All them nodded, bracing themselves for the impact. One final stand! It slowly gained momentum until it was running at them at full speed. Mako’s arms wrapped around them as they anticipated the fatal tackle. 

They didn’t realize that all their eyes had closed beyond their control, the wail of anguish from the creature grabbed their attention. 

The tackle never made any contact, when they turned their attention to the monster they saw it stumbling back as a hulking ice boulder slammed unto its side. 

They stared in amazement as pieces of needle sharp hail rained upon the Chort’s body, little by little, pricking every surface of its thick hide skin. 

From the shadows, a woman emerged, with light blue hair that seemed to glow, skin like ivory, walking towards the monster, staff raised. 

She was beautiful and as plump lips whispered quiet incantations, all six of them were in awe. 

Earsplitting cries were heard as the beast tried to rip off every ice needle penetrating its body.

The woman slowly turned towards where they were, a gentle smile grazing her features, you could see the elegance she exuded at every step. 

“Oh you poor dears, that was pretty scary huh, here let me heal you,” with a simple wave of her staff they all felt their tiredness seep away, their cuts and bruises fading at an alarming rate. 

“Woah…” Kuvira couldn’t stop the astonishment in her tone as the word escaped mouth. 

“Yeah, you know, you guys really shouldn’t be this high up, especially since you seemed to be complete novices,” 

That comment peeved Asami, sure _she_ was a novice, maybe Wu too but the others weren’t. She decided to hold her tongue back as for one reason, they were just saved by this lone woman. 

“Shouldn’t we be dealing with that,” Opal said weakly, pointing at the monster who was shrieking louder and louder.

“Hmm? Oh,” The blue-haired woman merely smiled, “Nah, I’ll let him deal with it, he’s probably done with the others too so,” 

… _Him?_

Whilst they chatted away, the Chort was fed up with trying to remove the pins that pricked its body, fueled by rage it charged at them once more. 

“Huh, guess that wasn’t enough,” the blue haired woman pouted, “Oh well, Your turn, Ren!” she said in a cheerful tone.

Like a spinning blade, a man dropped from the cavern’s ceiling with swift slices down the side of the monster’s neck, his feet circled as he landed flawlessly on the dirt floor. 

The man moved so fast they could barely follow his precise motions. He dashed forward at a frightening speed and within a second created deep gashes on the Chort's neck. It couldn't even fight back as every limb that stretched out to attack the man had been cut clean by daggers.

The Chort fell on it's knees as blood oozed out every wound it had endured. 

The man wrote on the air. A sigil. 

Asami's eyes widened in recognition, _"Voiceless incantation?!"_

The blue haired woman covered all them in what seemed to be a bauble, she smiled, "Sorry, If I left us out without protection our eardrums would be ruptured right now and I have no desire to be covered in blood," 

The very air cackled as they saw the man threw a sharp gust of wind at the beast's neck. 

In an instant, they all covered their ears as an unpleasant high frequency sound rang throughout the floor, the Chort's neck exploding into tiny pieces and its head flying to the other side of the room. 

Asami swore that from that distance, she saw the man smirk as monster blood rained down on him. 

He wasn't good news. 

The entire floor was filled with dead silence, then the man proceeded to walk to where the head had flown. Up-close, the Chort’s head was bigger than one would think but he just grabbed it by the antlers, tied it up and slung it on his shoulder with relative ease. Briefly, she wondered if their eyes had met. Asami couldn’t see past the hood that he had on his face but in the dark, his eyes were… glowing blue. 

When Asami blinked, it was gone. Could she have imagined it? 

The only sounds she could hear now were how hard they were breathing out and the sloshing of the man’s boots as he stepped on the multiple pools of blood. He was walking towards them. 

With a wave of the blue-haired woman’s staff, the bauble had disappeared. The blue-haired woman skipped towards her companion with an extra pep in her step, “Sheesh, you’re always so gaudy when you fight, Ren,” her cheeks puffed, “You could’ve gotten blood on me,”

“Oh please, as if you’d let a single speck of dust hit your annoying face.” the ‘man’ said. 

Well, that’s what the woman had said but… his voice sounded way too young. Younger than Asami. In fact now that he’s closer, she’d noticed how he was barely her height. Granted, she was pretty tall for a girl but this _boy_ was probably an inch or two shorter than her he just seemed taller from a distance. 

“Yeah but at least to be considerate to lady, you know, such a tactless ruffian,” her cheeks puffed some more and her arms crossed indignantly. 

The guy sighed, “Look, I’m tired, can we just go down and consider this quest cleared?” 

“Fine but you owe me a warm meal, a massage and a big fat kiss,”

“Uh huh, not happening,” 

And just like that they both walked towards where the stairs were, headed downwards. 

Wow… rude much? 

“Hey! Wait” Bolin called out to the pair, all six of them were still in a daze at how fast everything had happened, “Thanks for helping us,” 

The pair had stopped and both turned their attention on them and then the _man_ stared at his companion, “Who’re they?” 

“Oh just a bunch of beginners, they were the ones being attacked by the Chort,” the woman replied as she inspected her nails. 

The man turned his attention on them, “Huh... “ and walked towards their direction, she could see the woman tilting her head to the side most likely thinking what her companion was up to. 

Instinctively, Asami gripped her staff lighter, it wasn’t uncommon for adventurers to attack each other during the climb. People have died here, not just through the hands of monsters. She knew she wouldn’t be able to fight him even if she was at full power but she wouldn’t go down easy! 

The man stopped in front of them, his entire body covered by an oversized cloak and even when she’d confirmed it with her own eyes, this shortie stood taller than all of them combined, he looked down on them from a place they couldn't reach. 

“I’ll give you a word of advice,” he started, “leave the tower and never come back. You’re too weak for this, you’ll die before you ever make it to the portal,” he said as if it was an absolute fact of life. Something snapped inside her. A volcano that erupted. 

“I’ve had it up to _here_ with jerks climbing up the tower!” her mouth went on and she couldn’t stop it, “Look midget! Thanks for saving us but you don’t have to be such an _ass_ about it! You’re not the only one who wants a wish granted, bastard!”

She felt the air go denser… heavier. 

He took a step closer, it was akin to being approached by something far worse than a Chort. Like an incomprehensible monster, his voice had a dangerous edge too, “What did you call me?” 

She wasn’t about to back down, she’ll show him _weak_ , “You heard me! Ass! Jerk! Bastard!” she fired one by one.

_“MIDGET!”_

All Asami saw was her friends had started falling over one by one as a thick layer of fog started covering the area. Her eyes started feeling heavy. Her knees buckled and her body hit the dirty, blood-ridden floor.

The last thing she saw were glowing blue eyes, a violent thunderstorm. 

She passed out. 

\---

She came to her senses when she felt water splash on her face. She woke up startled. Asami tried standing up but realized her body felt so numb in so many places. Her limbs felt prickly on the inside for sleeping in a weird position.

Sleeping… ? 

How did they? 

Actually, where were they?

There were people milling about, going on with their daily lives, though now that she was slowly coming to her senses, there were some people staring at her.

By the Goddess, her back felt so achy in so many places

“Thank goodness you’re awake!” it was Opal’s voice that brought her out of her dazed state, “We were so worried when you wouldn’t wake up,” 

She groaned as she tried standing up, she realized she was riding a wooden wagon. How did they… ?

“Where are we?” 

Opal just sighed and shrugged, ”We’re back in town, I woke up on that wagon too… I think we all did,” 

“Where are the others?” 

“Back at the guild, reporting what had happened,” 

On the side of her eye, she saw her four other friends running towards them waving their hands, Wu’s legs gave out and as soon he got near he laid back on the wagon, “My body is dying,” he muttered, breathing hard. 

“So, what’s the news?” Opal asked the other three who all shared a look of befuddlement. 

“Nothing, they refused to give details about that pair,” Mako said, “The Guild Master himself told us face to face in his office,” 

Kuvira nodded, “Those two are in a class of their own that’s for sure but…” 

“Amazingly, they didn’t take any of our gear… or anything really, they took us down and even healed us,” Bolin finished, “I don’t think they were bad people,” 

“I think Asami just went overboard with the ‘midget’ comment,” Wu did air quotes, “I’d feel mad too if people called me that you know,” 

“He was being a jerk!” she burst out, remembering everything that had happened, “I mean seriously, does every climber have an attitude problem or something?” she seethed. 

She noticed Mako fidgeting as he hid a piece of paper from behind him, but Asami saw it. 

“What was that Mako?” 

“...Uh…” 

Mako looked away and refused to meet her eyes but after torturous seconds of being stabbed by that piercing gaze, he relented and passed the note unto her. 

On it, surprisingly written neatly it said: 

_Bold words for beginners who couldn’t even resist a simple sleep spell. Learn your place rookies._

_P.S. Try not to cuddle my chest as you sleep soundly next time, it’s unbecoming for a_ great _mage such as yourself, see you never bitchy mage!_

The paper erupted into flames as Asami’s eye twitched in rage. 

_“THAT MIDGET!”_

That was how they’d met Korren. 

**_Bonus:_ **

He grunted as he pulled the cart loaded with six adults, his arms were dying! His muscles screamed at the effort, like he was being pricked by Reina’s ice needles. 

“Fucking help will you!” He screamed in frustration as he pulled on the cart once more, an entire day of fulfilling quests only for it to end with dragging suicidal newbies off that forsaken tower. 

He was so pissed at everything he failed to notice the stone that tripped him over. He landed face first on the dirt, “Damn it!” 

“That’s what you get for being a cocky asshole,” his companion smirked at him from above, he wanted to drag her ass down next to him just shove that smug smirk off her face. 

“Fuck you very much! You’re absolutely no help!” 

“You wouldn’t be carrying them if you’d held your temper, that girl wasn’t wrong about you being a _midget_ , face it, you just couldn’t come up with a better insult so you put them to sleep,” her hearty laughter echoed all throughout the quiet vicinity. This infuriating woman had the audacity to be this annoying. 

He grit his teeth and as much as he’d love to retaliate, it was getting darker, he didn’t want to stay here anymore. Pretty soon he’d be climbing up and never coming back down until the job was finished or the job finishes him. 

“Tsk, I’ll argue with you later,”

The top of the tower seemed so far away. 

He tripped for the second time and screamed in anger. 

_Too far._

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drawing was made by me, please don't hate, it ain't my strength but I hope you all enjoyed regardless. 
> 
> Thank you all for the support. Love y'all :3
> 
> For all you who don't know what a Chort is, Kill all the cows in White Orchard, Witcher 3


	2. Second-First Impressions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on a roll baby! Here you go loyal readers! hope you enjoy this one!

**Second-First Impressions:**

  
  


"Hey waitress!" 

  
  


"Over here! I want---" 

  
  


"One grilled crab pepper!" 

  
  


Asami couldn't stop the groan that slipped past her throat. Her mouth felt so dry and the heat of the stove didn't help one bit. The humidity of the kitchen drove her hair into a crazy fritz.

  
  


Two months had passed since they'd been forcefully dragged out of that atrocious tower. She'd like to say they'd made progress but that was a dead end. 

  
  


Asami and her friends had to find another way to make money because, sadly… no other team wanted to take them back up. Whatever that _midget_ had said ruined all their chances at climbing. 

  
  


For two months they had been working for a man named Varrick Blackstone and his wife Zhu Li Blackstone, wealthy merchants who owned several establishments throughout the country. 

  
  


Opal, Wu and Asami were given jobs to work in their pub. So for two months, they had been working kitchen duty or waiting tables, Bolin did deliveries running all around the cities whilst Mako and Kuvira were on bodyguard duty, directly at Varrick’s beck and call. Two months of menial tasks instead of making progress to having her wish granted. _Their_ wishes, granted. She supposed it wasn’t as bad as all the other jobs out there. They got food, lodging and the coin for all their efforts. 

  
  


What she longed was to climb back. 

  
  


She was going to pummel that ass once she saw him again. Annoying jerky _midget._

  
  


“Here’s another order you guys!” Opal called out from the window, “Extra large bowl of seaweed noodle, sauteed pepper crabs and grilled arctic hen,” 

  
  


“Jeez, how much does this guy need to eat?” Asami groaned, “Wu! Start grilling!” 

  
  


“On it---Wah!” a loud crash from the other side of the kitchen, they both winced, “I’m… okay…” 

  
  


“Wanna switch?” Opal asked and she only nodded. Waiting tables was better than slow cooking in the heat of the kitchen. 

  
  


She got busy attending people’s orders until it was time to finally serve that huge order of noodles, pepper crab and arctic hen, as she handed the food, the man gave a smile. 

  
  


“Thanks, I appreciate it,” 

  
  


That was when something inside her resonated. 

  
  


Asami stared at the man once more, fully taking in his appearance. From top down, he had tousled chestnut colored hair, messy, like he had just woken up. Taut muscles covered by dark skin. His face was eager, a smile on his lips and beautiful blue eyes. Eyes that looked like they were a piece of the sky and sea. 

  
  


_“It can't be...”_

  
  


“Is there a problem?” His voice sounded familiar. 

  
  


Asami’s eyes were wide as she shook her head, “N-No Sir, Enjoy your meal,” She bowed before returning to the counter. 

  
  


Opal was wiping her hands on the apron when she had gotten there, wearing the most perturbed look on her face. 

  
  


Opal raised a brow before inquiring, “What’s up Asami, you look like you’ve seen a ghost,” 

  
  


“Opal, I want you to stare at that man and tell me if it rings any bells,”

“Okay… ? not weird at _all_ ,” her friend replied sarcastically before doing as asked, “Huh, that’s weird, there’s something familiar about him,” 

  
  


“What’re you two up to?” Wu stretched and joined in, “I’m so ready to take that break,” 

  
  


“Wu, stare at the guy and tell me if he seems familiar,” she whispered.

  
  


“Sometimes you’re really weird Sato,” But did it anyway, “Oh yeah… I don’t think I’ve seen him before though but…seems very familiar,” 

  
  


“Right?” 

  
  


They continued watching the man from the distance, he ate with gusto devouring the food on his table as if he hadn’t in days, all three of them even feared and thought that he’d choke on his food at the distressing speed he ate. 

  
  


Their observation was interrupted when a woman entered the bar, a _familiar_ woman whose blue hair seemed to glow in the dark. 

  
  


Asami’s mood immediately flipped when she sat down on the table of the man she’d abhorred. 

  
  


“YOU!”  
  


\---

“Woah, Zhu Li, I swear I don’t know what this is about,” Korren raised his arms up in defense from the woman who was pacing around the room, Zhu Li may not be a climber as of the moment but she sure has the same tenacity of those who went above and beyond the first hundred floors, “I was eating noodles and she looked like I punched her grandmother,” He pointed at the woman with long black hair who fumed so much she might start making kettle noises. The glare not leaving his face. 

  
  


What the hell did he do now? 

  
  


“Did you steal something again?” Zhu Li questioned, arms crossed. Sheesh, a tiny woman with a fierceness of a dragon. 

  
  


He scoffed and rolled his eyes, “No! It was one time and that crystal was mine to begin with!” 

  
  


Beside him, Reina just looked oddly amused at hope everything is playing out. It’d be great if she explained cause he was absolutely lost at everything happening at the moment. 

  
  


Zhu Li just rubbed her temples before fixing her glasses, “I’ll deal with this before Iknik even gets home, he’d just make things more complicated,” she sighed and turned to the woman, “Now tell me Miss Sato, what exactly did Korren do here?” 

  
  


“Oh, well, respectfully I’d like to remind him of our last meeting,” She turned her attention to him before smirking, “Missed us? _Midget,_ ”

  
  


Korren felt a vein pop on his temple and his teeth grinded, “What’d you call me bitch?” then a faint memory of carrying a wagon full of bodies resurfaced, “The rookies that nearly died,” he murmured. 

  
  


“Uh huh, ring any bells? I’d like to pay you back for dragging us down and basically banning us from climbing up,” She was ready to throw punches that was for sure but was held back by two others. 

  
  


A shorter guy and a girl with short hair. 

  
  


Korren decided to shrug off the comment about the _M_ -word and smirked again, “Ha! I bet the only reason nobody took you in was because you’d slow them down,” 

  
  


Just when he thought the woman couldn’t get more furious, he was wrong, her lunge was stopped by her two companions who held on her limbs tightly “Why I oughta---!” 

  
  


“Beloved! I have come home!” The office door burst open dramatically and in came a man he didn’t really get along all that well alongside his two guards. 

  
  


Varrick. 

  
  


Not that he was a bad person… but he wasn’t good either. Varrick was the sort of person you could run to when you were in trouble but you sure as hell won’t trust him. His morals were… _flexible_ . Very _flexible._

  
  


“Oh hoh, what’s this?” his thumb and index finger was cradling his chin before grinning widely, “Why if it isn’t my favorite adventurers!” he both his arms on his and Reina’s shoulders and pulled them both closer for tight side hugs. “What can I do for you both?” 

  
  


“Actually I was just about to leave,” he tried pushing the man away but his grip was tight. 

  
  


“Oh I don’t think so, I heard you’ve been bothering my stellar employees, that’s a big no-no here Ren my boy!” 

  
  


See, a difficult person didn't even bother hearing his side of the story. 

  
  


“Okay, first of all,” he grabbed Varrick’s arm and did a quick turn around so he ended in a loose chokehold with his other arm pressed on his back. His two guards, a tall man with funky brows and a scary woman with a mole beneath her eye readied their weapons, “Drop your weapons and let me explain, alright?” he said calmly, or at least that’s how he hoped it sounded, “Or need I remind you who does all your dirty work, _Blackstone,_ ”

  
  


Varrick smirked and exhaled, “Alright kid, you win,” 

  
  


He let go and turned his attention to the group, “I’m not in the wrong for dragging your sorry asses down, in fact, you should be thanking me, I could’ve left you passed out there to be eaten by monsters or even violated by them,”

  
  


“Monsters that wouldn’t be attacking us in our sleep if _you didn’t put us to sleep in the first place!_ ” the woman fired. 

  
  


“Well maybe show some damn respect next time before you go firing insults you can’t back up wench!” 

  
  


“Respect?!” the woman scoffed, “You were the _snob_ in the first place! acting so _cocky_ just because you beat a monster! Why don’t _you,”_ they were face to face at this point and the woman was pointing at him, digging her nail on his chest at every poke, “Show some damn respect, _kid?!_ Just because you help people doesn’t give you the _right_ to act like an _entitled asshole!_ ”  


“Kid!? I’m seventeen! I’ve done more than you’d ever done in your life you prissy bitch! You should be bowing down and crying in thanks just for saving your sorry asses and---”  
  


“Fuck you shortie!” 

  
  


“That’s it!”

  
  


Asami grabbed paper spell sigils she’d kept in her pocket, just in case she’d needed to defend herself against the occasional harasser. They worked just like spells albeit weaker but was faster than casting a full spell with her staff. 

  
  


Might not have been a smart idea, cause as she activated hit, she remembered this guy could perform voiceless incantations. 

  
  


She wasn’t going to back down though! 

  
  


Both of them glared daggers at each other, Asami with a fireball hovering on her palm and Korren whose fingers crackled with electricity. 

  
  


The air was tense, heavy as boulders. 

  
  


The blue haired woman who hadn’t said a word since this all began had grabbed Korren’s shoulder, “What?!” he growled in anger, eyes never leaving his opponent. 

  
  


“Look darling, as much as I’d like you to continue proving your _machoness_ ,” Reina rolled her eyes and pointed on the window with her thumb, “There are civilians screaming outside in terror, seems like there’s a monster on the loose,” 

  
  


That pulled everyone out of their trance, immediately Korren put his head out the window in the office to scan the vicinity. 

  
  


Why do things escalate in this city so fast? 

  
  


From the distance, there was a slime roaming the streets as people screamed in terror. A giant one, taller than most of the two floored buildings. 

  
  


“You’ve gotta be kidding me!” he clicked in his tongue in displeasure, “Reina! Contact the guild! Ask for healers! I’ll go deal with that!” 

  
  


Reina did a salute with a cheeky smirk, “On it Boss!” before they saw Korren leaping out the window, “Air step!” he shouted and jumped.

  
  


Varrick couldn’t stop the smile on his face as he laughed, “Things are always interesting when that kid’s around!” 

  
  


\---

  
  


Bolin was casually making his usual delivery routes every single day. It was too hot and his clothes clung to his skin like tape. It made for an unpleasant experience but he had to if he wanted to eat, sleep or basically live. Maybe in a month or two of saving up he’d even be able to afford the gauntlets that he’d been eyeing. For the next time they climb the tower ya know?

  
  


He sighed, if they could even climb it again. Nobody wanted to be in their team nor want to take them in. He wasn’t sure how long he could take delivering goods day in day out. This wasn’t the plan, they were wasting precious time! 

He could’ve spent all afternoon moping as he delivered if not for screaming of the townspeople pulling his head out his ass. He didn’t know why he started running towards the direction where people were running away from. 

  
  


Bolin was dumb sometimes but! Chances are they were running from a monster! People could be hurt! It was his job as an adventurer to slay monsters! 

  
  


He regretted that line of thought as grew closer and closer to the monster that made people run away.

  
  


It was a giant slime and it was having a fine feast. 

  
  


Oh? A slime you say? But that’s like the weakest monster in the book!

  
  


Is what he used to say until he came face to face with one the very first time he climbed up. He was nearly killed because of his stupidity. Slimes were impervious to most physical attacks, their jello-like body bounced most blunt attacks and unless you shattered their mana core at the center of its body, it would keep multiplying if you kept cutting them. 

  
  


Fire barely did any damage, they absorbed chunks of earth that would be thrown at them along with water and wind would slice their body but unless you shatter their gem they would only multiply or converge once more. 

  
  


Small slimes were easily dealt with but… slimes like these were _not_ going to go down unless you’d swam inside them and shattered the core from the inside. They’re also quite toxic, the inside was acid and if left too long, items would digest. 

  
  


Like those humans that were currently being digested in which the more they ate, the bigger they got. 

  
  


Slimes? Weak? As if, all monsters were equally horrible. 

  
  


Now what was he going to do?!

Fuck he had to help those people! Bolin scanned the area and cursed once more! Of course! Why wouldn’t the monsters head to the one place it could digest and eat everything. 

  
  


Stupid marketplace! 

  
  


He pried off a barrel lid and held it in front of his face, if he didn’t help those people they’d die in minutes! 

  
  


It was stupid… so, so, so _stupid_. But he charged anyway. 

  
  


If he comes back alive, he was sure his brother and friends were going to kick his ass for doing something so reckless but. 

  
  


“Hey dumb slime! Let them go!” 

  
  


\--- 

  
  


Korren ran as fast as he could to reach that monstrous blob that devoured everything in its path. A slime that big could only be taken down from the inside and… he was _so_ not looking forward to diving in and shattering that thing’s core. 

  
  


It stings so bad when your skin touches it from the outside, swimming inside its body was a thousand times worse. Trust him, he’d done it before. 

  
  


And what gives? This was the third monster attack this week. Things were getting from bad to worse and it was only going to keep escalating. _“Unless I beat the Vaatu,”_

  
  


_“I’ll think about it some other time,”_ he shook his head, for now he had a date with a gluttonous blob. 

  
  


He was about to jump in when he’d seen a man charge in head first holding up… a barrel lid? Whilst simultaneously throwing multiple fruits and vegetables at it. 

“What the hell is he doing?” Korren muttered under his breath and focused on the enemy, the slime had gobbled up around a dozen vendors. 

  
  


Fuck. 

  
  


He didn’t have the time to think about this too hard. He grit his teeth and cast a skill, _“Iron skin!”_ it would temporarily grant him imperviousness for a minute and then he jumped. 

  
  


At first, you’d feel cold seeping into your skin, then slowly you realize it wasn’t that it was cold, it actually stung so hard your nerves were on the fritz, the pain would be so unbearable you would pass out and other people wouldn’t even find your remains. 

  
  


But nevermind all that! Crap he needed to hurry, Iron Skin wasn’t going to last much longer.

The extreme effort of trying to push yourself forward when you’re swimming inside a slime was strenuous beyond belief. Like wading yourself in hard mud. 

  
  


_“Thirty-seven seconds,”_

  
  


He was halfway to the core before it started trying to… _drag_ him out of its body. 

  
  


_“What the fuck?! It’s learning!”_ he grabbed as hard as he could and kept pulling. 

  
  


Luckily, slimes had no brains, despite it learning to protect its core which Korren had never seen before, it was still distracted enough in devouring to fully focus on expelling him out. 

  
  


_“Sixteen seconds!”_

  
  


He pulled out his dagger from sheathe and pressed on forward, swimming as hard as he could. 

  
  


_“Eight!”_

  
  


He tried to get as much momentum as he could from the inside of the slime and hit the core several times, as Iron Skin faded he slowly felt the acid eating him alive. It stung just as hard as the first time he’d experienced it. 

  
  


_“C’mon! Break!”_

  
  


With the last bit of effort, the core shattered and dissolved before the blob exploded and gushed out, the streets were flooded by slime guts. 

  
  


He gasped for breath and started checking for the other victims. 

  
  


On the corner of his, he saw the same guy charging at the slime looking at him in awe, he felt bad for snapping but, “What’re you just standing around for! Help me with the survivors!” 

  
  


The guy nodded and immediately got to work and they all laid all twelve of those who got eaten and checked for vitals. 

  
  


Korren sighed in relief, “They’re all alive,” 

  
  


“Woah, you were awesome,” the guy said to him with a bright beam on his face, “The way you fought was amazing!”

  
  


Korren just raised a brow and gave a slow nod, “... Right… well, we’ll just be waiting for the guild to respond,” 

  
  


“Hi! I’m Bolin! What’s your name?” 

  
  


Seriously, why was he meeting so many people today, couldn’t this guy just wait quietly in a corner or something? 

  
  


But he still entertained him, it seemed like the polite thing to do. 

  
  


“Korren, pleasure,” and they shook his hand. 

  
  


“You gotta tell me how you did that! I got swallowed by a slime once too! It was one of the most horrifying things that ever happened to me!” 

  
  


“Oh you know… “ Korren did a stabbing motion with his hand. 

  
  


By the spirits, he spent so much time with Reina he didn’t know how to interact with other people. It was a dreadful reality. 

  
  


“Hey! All the others were gone and--- Oh, you already dealt with it,” Reina arrived, fashionably late as always. 

  
  


“Thanks for the damn rescue,” he said sarcastically, “Could you help heal these guys instead?” 

  
  


As they both knelt down, Reina casted an area heal and as green lights glittered over the victims, their burns had slowly started mending. 

  
  


Sheesh, all he wanted was a nice warm meal to enjoy and maybe head to his place and crash for the rest of the day. This entire week had him ragged, running errands for the guild and intercepting and vanquishing monsters. All he asked for was an entire day of doing _nothing_. Was that too much to ask? 

  
  


“Oh hey guys!” Bolin waved his arm and it had caught his attention, “Look! Korren here saved me! It was so cool and---”

  
  


Really, for someone who was supposedly blessed by the _Goddess_ , he sure rarely felt like it. 

  
  


He gaped when they were approached by the same people he had been arguing with just a while ago. 

  
  
  


_“YOU!”_ _  
  
_

He groaned so loud before laying down on the slime littered street, _“Can this day get any worse?”_

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think about so far :3 
> 
> adieu~


	3. A Fate Unkind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's like... 3 am and my brain just conjured this to the point I couldn't sleep. Here ya go

**A Fate Unkind:**

  
  


“It’s a great idea!” Bolin exclaimed, raising his arms up, “Bro! He’s amazing,” 

  
  


“I don’t know bro, he doesn’t seem like the type to work with teams, remember, there were only two of them when we saw them in the tower plus…” Mako sighed, “I don’t think the others would agree,” 

  
  


“That’s exactly why!” He grinned, “He killed that Chort like it was nothing! That slime was dealt with in seconds! My gut says they’re our fated partners!” 

  
  


“Are you serious right now?” Mako raised a brow.

  
  


“Dead serious,” Bolin was a roll and he wasn’t stopping any soon, “Maybe the reason why we weren’t meeting the right group to join was because we weren’t looking for them in the right place!” 

  
  


“I’m so lost,” 

  
  


“Bro,” Bolin grabbed Mako by the shoulders, his eyes were serious as they come, “They’re the answer, I’m sure of it,” 

  
  


Mako just sighed once more and pulled away, sitting down on his bed, even though he couldn’t deny Bolin’s guts had saved their hides more times than he could count, “I guess... it’s worth the shot, but I doubt they’d be open to the idea, much less the others,” 

  
  


“Trust me! They’ll come around! We’re destined to be teams! Us, Korren and Reina!” 

  
  


\---

  
  


“What’re you thinking about?” his companion asked, Reina embraced him from behind placing her chin on his shoulder as he stared at the big, full moon. He would’ve liked to gaze at it some more had it not been right next to the most foreboding building the world had ever seen. 

  
  


“He’s getting stronger, isn’t he?” 

  
  


“Yes, we have to hurry… or we’ll never be able to stop him,” Reina said solemnly, “But it won’t be enough with just us two, you know that,” 

  
  


“Everyone else is too inexperienced, there are no groups capable of climbing the tower with us,” he sighed, “I… I’m not dragging people up that hell hole, especially rookies who are only in it for the glory, I have enough blood on my hands already, not adding innocents into the fray,” 

  
  


Reina sighed, “The summer solstice, we have to leave by then," she let go of the embrace and headed out but not before pecking his cheek, "Hey, I believe in you," 

  
  


He rolled his eyes and wiped the part where she kissed and took a deep breath. It didn't matter if it was just him climbing up. 

  
  


He had to do this. 

  
  


It was his destiny. 

  
  


But as he looked up, Korren clicked his tongue, glaring at the forsaken spire, the only thing that screamed in his mind was, 

  
  


_"Screw destiny,"_

  
  


\---

  
  


“No,” 

  
  


“C’mon, at least---” 

  
  


“Bolin, _No_ ,”

“Consider it at least!” 

  
  


“Nuh uh, no way, _not happening_ ,” Asami hurriedly walked away from the younger brother dodging every pleading look he’d given, it was hard when that damned pout did amazing wonders of making her feel guilty. 

  
  


“But _Asami_ ,” cue puppy dog eyes.

  
  


“But _Bolin_ ,” She answered back, tone begging, “He’s an ass! You can’t expect me to work with _him_ of all people,” 

  
  


“But I really think that---” 

  
  


“No, Bo, Please, I’m begging,” She sighed deeply and met Bolin’s eyes, “ _Please_ , Don’t,” 

  
  


“Even if I agree with Asami, he’s an ass but, Bolin’s pretty right, Sato,” Kuvira said, casually lounging on the couch. Currently their team was debating about asking Korren or _jerky midget_ (as Asami calls him) if he could officially join their team. Kuvira had to admit though, Bolin made excellent points. 

  
  


“Yeah but have you forgotten how much of an ego problem he has!” 

  
  


“On the plus side, he doesn’t seem like he’d be asking you for sexual favors, unlike Tahno,” Wu commented, raising his hand up to be met by a swift glare from the taller girl. 

  
  


“Sorry, I’m siding with Asami, I shudder to think of how he’d treat significant others if that’s how he talks with women,” Opal said from beside her.

  
  


“What about you Mako?” She asked the man who had been contemplating for a while now, “You agree with us don’t you?” 

  
  


Mako looked away in a grimace, “I… I think that Bolin’s right, sorry Asami, but this Korren guy seems to have a lot of pull within the guild and… no matter your differences, you can’t deny his skill,” 

  
  


Asami groaned, as annoying as he was, she really couldn’t deny how good he was at doing his job. 

  
  


“If this bites us in the ass, I’m blaming you,” she sighed and relented, she hated how prideful she must be at the moment but the amount of hatred she felt for that manchild overruled that quite easily.

  
  


_“But isn’t your wish more important?”_ the logical part of her head said, she remembered her promise to herself, to do _whatever_ it takes. She exhaled a deep breath and grit her teeth, “Fine, let’s go find that midget,” 

  
  


Bolin grinned and gave both her and Opal tight hugs, “I promise guys! Everything’s gonna go well! I can feel it!” 

  
  


\---

  
  


There weren’t many things he loved with all his heart but in that list, Sleep would be on the top, oh, and seaweed noodles. So when he was woken up by incessant knocking on his door, he was ready to pummel the cause of it. 

  
  


It was Tenzin. 

  
  


Abort. 

  
  


“Good...noon, Korren,” His voice was even as he entered the room of the rogue. His stance and expression was contemplative. He sat up and as he did, a yawn escaped his lips. It was past noon, yes, but it was too early to deal with something serious. 

  
  


“Yo, mornin’ Tenzin,” groaning as he stretched his aching muscles. 

“You know full well that it doesn’t count as morning anymore but that isn’t what I came here for,” 

  
  
  


“Is there another monster attack? Can’t you let the others deal with it?” 

  
  


“No, not a monster attack, there are people who especially requested for your assistance in climbing to the portal and… _beyond_ ,” 

  
  


This got his attention. No one ever did that. Most groups request is to take them to the hundredth floor, the portal, then he goes back down. Five years, he’s taken a variety of jobs for many people, too many he lost count. A climber, an exterminator, a guide were just some of the jobs he’s taken. 

  
  


The most popular was his guidance, he helped teams climb up to the hundredth, to the portal, fighting all their battles along the way to prepare and save the climbing party’s strength. He was _expendable_ for them and a lot of the time, he preferred it that way. He gets paid then leaves whatever overly confident group who thought they would be the next hero of the world who gets their wish granted. 

  
  


For him, as long as he got the money then it was all good. Until now. 

  
  


“They want me… to take them to the tippy top?” he raised his brow, skeptical, “Who’s _they_ and why _me_?” 

  
  


Tenzin merely shook his head, “Two boys, asked for you specifically, one seemed to be very overzealous, asked for you by name,” 

  
  


He frankly didn’t want to deal with it but that got his attention, he sighed, “I’ll be down, give me a few minutes,” 

  
  


His body protested at all the movements he did, these past few weeks had been rough on him. Extermination quests, errands and many more. He’d have to ask Reina for a massage or a back correcting spell. 

  
  


He got dressed and headed for the guild. Downstairs. Honestly, it wasn’t the ideal place to stay at, people were noisy day in, day out. Climbers taking quests and all that but he could stay here for free along with Tenzin’s family due to circumstances. 

  
  


He kept yawning on the way down, it was odd, usually he’d hear someone screaming about the quest details, asking for drinks or food but today it was all rather empty. 

  
  


“It seems your other members have arrived, here he is, as you asked,” He heard Tenzin say as his foot landed on the last step, “I’ll leave you to talk it up,” then the guild master stepped a bit to the side he saw the ones that made the request. A stocky man with a wide grin on his face, along with a familiar group of people. “Hi Korren! It’s me Bolin!” 

  
  


“Ha! Nope!” Korren ran back up.

  
  


\---

  
  


“Wha---wait!” 

  
  


The guild master sighed from the side, “Sorry, Korren’s… not good with people,”

  
  


She was sorry for being so snarky but couldn’t stop the snide comments, “Clearly not or being a decent person in general,” Asami murmured. 

  
  


Kuvira elbowed her side, she winced, “Shh,” her teammate warned, “We’re sorry for that sir, we may not have met in the best of circumstances,” 

  
  


This elicited a quiet chuckle from the man, “if you _had_ met in good terms I would’ve thrown a party in congratulations. Even I admit he’s… difficult to deal with at best,,” 

  
  


The guild’s door opened and then entered was the blue-haired woman that seemed to captivate everyone who lay their eyes on her. Reina, Asami remembered. 

  
  


"Oh my, seems we have guests," Her smile was kind as always but like the guy that ran back up the staircase, there was something off-putting about this woman. 

  
  


"Ah, Reina, would you be so kind as to call Korren," the guild master asked to which the woman replied. 

  
  


"If he doesn't want to come down? What do I do?" 

  
  


It seemed that the guild master wasn't above practical jokes, the playful smirk on his face was evident as he said the words, " _Make_ him come down," 

  
  


Reina grinned widely as she skipped towards the second floor of the guild, humming a happy tune along the way. A few minutes later they heard scuffles above and muffled screaming making them question what on earth was happening up there. 

  
  


"Wait! I give---mmmfff!" A loud thud and then… utter silence. 

  
  


"What just happened?" Wu's brows furrowed in curiosity. The happy humming returned as Reina cheerfully went down, Korren wriggling, floating in the air, gagged and tied up with energy bands. 

  
  


Even Asami couldn't stop the snort that came out of her nose. 

  
  


"Ah, good job Reina," 

  
  


"Mmf!" 

  
  


"Anytime Tenzin!" 

  
  


With a quick wave of her staff, the floating rogue hit the floor with a slam, "Agh! Bgh!" 

  
  


"Can't hear you, Ren my darling," 

  
  


"Mehp ghuogh!' 

  
  


"I think it'd be fine to lose the gag," Tenzin said, amusement in his tone. Reina merely shrugged and did as she was told. The tip of her staff touched his lips and the energy band that covered it disappeared. 

  
  


“You have a death wish Rei?!” He grit his teeth glaring at the woman who seemed to look at him quite fondly. These two have a weird relationship that’s for sure.

  
  


“But you were so cute tied up!” she bent down, poking Korren’s cheek, in an anger he attempted to bite the woman’s finger off. Yep, these two were weird. 

  
  


“Korren, at least listen to what they have to say,” Tenzin said, voice even, it seemed like the guild master was more than used to dealing with his attitude and mood swings. The key was patience, she guessed. A _lot_ of patience. 

  
  


“No! I’m not taking them up there!” he wriggled some more until he managed to jump up and stand only to be tied up again by his feet, once more he fell on the solid ground, Asami honestly thought he would throw a fit but he just sighed in and relented. Groaning as he lay on the floor face down, “Tenzin! You know my policy!” 

  
  


“And what _is_ your policy exactly?” Opal’s arms were crossed as she asked the younger man. 

  
  


“No taking inexperienced rookies up that hell hole, simple as that,” His tone was haughty and refused to meet their eyes, something told her there was more to it than that but she wasn’t having any of it. 

  
  


“Alright, what is your problem?” from his position, he looked down on him but no matter what she did, how much smaller he was. He towered over all of them. It was terrifying but she clenched her fist and stood her ground, “You’ve been an ass since we’ve met and not even an attempt at apologizing---” 

  
  


“Because I have _nothing_ to apologize for, if you think I was looking down on you that day at the tower then _grow up_ , I told you what you needed to know, you’re not good enough and you’re going to _die_ before you even make it to the portal,” with a swift movement, the energy bands that wrapped around his body collapsed and stood up dusting himself off. 

  
  


Wu interjected, “But we can---” but Korren never let him finish. 

  
  


“You can what? What can you do? You almost died at the hands of a _Chort_ and things will get worse up that spire,” his eyes were cold, collected, “Determination? Passion? Belief? Don’t make me laugh, the only thing true in this world is strength and skill, you have none of those,” 

  
  


Asami’s nails dug in her palm so hard it hurt, “You’re an ego-centric dick---” 

  
  


“If you’re so serious then tell me, why do you want to climb that tower? A stupid wish to be granted? Money? Power? Glory?” his eyes were similar to a thundering sky, he smirked, “From your face, desperation, a wish to bring back a loved one? How foolish,” 

  
  


Her hand never moved so fast, her palm stung as she slapped his cheek hard, she had tears welling up on her eyes, _“How dare you?!”_ she grabbed him by the collar and her only desire was to choke the life out of him. 

  
  


No one said anything, her friends were quietly seething behind her and if they had weapons they probably would’ve been pointed on his throat as well. Except for Bolin who’s face only had sadness and disappointment written on it. 

  
  


“Wow, this emotional, _pathetic_ ,” His smile was wicked, cruel. 

  
  


“Korren, that’s enough!” Tenzin was firm, “Why must you insist on acting like this---” 

  
  


“They started it! Barging in here, I was just asking questions,” He ripped her hands off his collar and twisted it fast, she cried out in pain, “You can’t even fight back, you’re mad aren’t you? Well c’mon! Do your worst,” 

  
  


She was let go and it was Bolin and Mako who had caught her.

“Like I thought… _pathetic_ ,” and no one could say anything. He was about to walk away when Opal broke the tense silence. 

  
  


“I don’t have a wish!” She said, eyes fierce and grabbed Kuvira by the elbow, “Me and my sister, we don’t have a wish,” 

  
  


Without looking back, Korren answered, “Then for what reason do you climb?” 

  
  


“A task, to find our family who climbed to defeat the Evil Lord. House Beifong,”

  
  


He slowly turned around, eyes wide, shaken, “... Beifong…” 

  
  


“If you think that we’re climbing up for petty reasons then, you must be the most despicable tool to ever exist in this earth,” 

  
  


“You said you wanted me to take you up right?” his expression was unreadable, “clear the first hundred floors all the way to the portal, before the summer equinox,” 

  
  


“What? So you cause a scene and accept?” Mako’s tone was angry at the younger man, “What the fuck is wrong with you?” 

  
  


“Tenzin, could you give them access to climb?” for as infuriating he had been earlier, he exhaled, she offered no sympathy no matter how tired he sounded. 

  
  


“So… you’ll accept?” Bolin’s voice was quiet. 

  
  


“For them,” he pointed at the two sisters, “I owe your family a favor,” and he left without saying anything more, he went out for a walk. 

  
  


They were all left confused, pissed and everything in between, “What the _fuck_ … ?” all of them wanted nothing to do with this. 

A deep sigh came from the guild master’s lips, “I’ll go prepare the papers,” he placed a hand on the blue haired woman’s shoulder. Asami wanted to laugh, she forgot Reina was even there. 

  
  


Her smile was sad as she stared at the direction Korren headed to, “Why don’t we have some tea?” 

  
  


The tea did nothing to calm her brewing anger but it _was_ delicious despite being made by the enemy’s cohort. 

  
  


“I’m sorry for his attitude,” Reina said sadly, bowing her head at them but no one uttered a word, “it was inexcusable but… I hope you try and forgive him nonetheless,” 

  
  


“Was he dropped as a kid or something? Parents didn’t love him?” Wu snidely replied sipping on his cup unwilling to look at the woman. 

  
  


Reina shook her head, “Dead, they were murdered,” dejected, “I know that’s no reason to treat all of you like that but…” 

  
  


“Why do you stay with that jerk?” Opal’s tone was still quite irritated but more inquisitive in nature, “He doesn’t even treat you properly,” 

  
  


Reina’s eyes were stunned right before chuckling, “Oh… we’re not like _that_ ,” 

  
  


“Then why are you always together?” Mako asked while sipping on his tea. 

  
  


“Hmm… you could say, we’re just destined for each other,” she hummed, “But most of all, we’re all we have so I stick with him and he to me… like a symbiotic relationship,” 

  
  


“Or a toxic one,” Kuvira muttered under her breath. 

  
  


A quiet giggle, “That’s true… comes with the job I guess. I hope you give him a chance to apologize,” she stood up and began walking away, “Fate was never kind to a kid named Korren,” 

\---

  
  


Despite their doubts, they still did what he said. With the summer solstice less than a month away. Mako, Bolin, Wu, Opal, Kuvira and Asami, fought tooth and nail to reach the top. Never ending run-ins with death, only escaping the grips of it by a few inches everytime. More often than not she’d wished for her just to be put out of her misery. Every muscle in her body howled in pain. Cuts and bruises littered her body but she grit her teeth through it all. 

  
  


She didn’t care how ragged she got. How much of a bloody mess she’d become. Even if she had to work with the worst human being ever to exist. 

  
  


Her wish was worth dying for. 

  
  


Three weeks, that was how long it took for them to reach the top. It was pretty anticlimactic if you asked her. All that effort and the only thing that lied on the top was a giant door in the middle of a circular room. Empty as far as the eye could see. 

  
  


Then the exhaustion took over their bodies. They collapsed and it was dark for the longest time. 

  
  


When Asami had woken, she was laying down an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar room, her senses went into overdrive and she sat up way too fast. Big mistake, she winced as pain shot up her side, blood rushed up her head. Fuck, how many ribs did she break? 

  
  


“Three, lay down and don’t move,” Korren’s raspy voice said from beside her, she turned her head to meet his eyes. It was dull and lifeless. Devoid of emotion, “I didn’t do anything if that’s what you want to know, you reached the top so I took you down to get the rest you need,” 

  
  


“How benevolent of you,” her tired state still couldn’t stop the venom laced in her tone. 

  
  


“I’m sorry, for everything,” even in her hazy state, she had never seen him so _sincere_. “You don’t have to forgive me, I was worse than an asshole at that time but I wasn’t wrong. You won’t find what you’re looking for up that tower,” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't support toxic apologies just so we're clear. 
> 
> So many emotions so early in the morning. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> Have a Bolin sketch haha


End file.
